Running Away
by Losttale
Summary: Ava was part of BloodClan. Her mate was Scourge. It's been a moon since the batle in the forest and Ava has been trying to get away from all of her heartbreak. Then she has Scourge's kits. Somehow she must protect them from the cats after them. 2cd fanfic
1. Proluoge

Running Away

Prologue

I raised my reinforced claws and brought them down into the clan cat's neck. I felt the flesh tearing under my claws, and purred with delight as I saw the tom flounder for breath as blood poured from his mouth and he suddenly froze, eyes glazed over.

I circled him for a moment and took in the sweet scent of blood, something that I've been raised to enjoy.

Then I saw him. Scourge. My leader. My mate. He was fighting a large ginger tom, and I couldn't help chuckling to myself to how stupid these clan cats were. Did they think they could beat us?

Bloodclan?

We will take over the forest and chase these rats out of their holes, make sure they never come back. I delicately began to lick my paw, watching my mate fight, oblivious to the battle taking place around me.

I watched calmly as Scourge threw out his paw and landed a death blow at the tom's head. The tom went down, stared up at Scourge for a brief second before going still, his eyes glazing over.

I erupted in a purr. It was rough and cold.

My mate saw me and he came padding slowly over to me. It was if he and I were the only ones there. I heard no battle cries, saw no cats tearing at eachother. Just him and his beautiful blue eyes. Those cold, beautiful eyes that seemed to melt every time he saw me, turning warm hearted. He reached me and I bent down a little to touch his nose. True, he was a bit shorter than me but in truth, I didn't really care.

"We'll be happy together after the battle, I promise, "Scourge whispered in my ear before, catapulting himself back into battle. I watched dreamily, but then I heard the heavy paws of a clumsy warrior.

I swung around at the last second and nailed the tom right in the head. My claws were hooked into his head and I slammed him to the ground.

The black tom seemed utterly surprised and I began to rip through his belly, watching him wither in pain. I jumped back for a minute, flat on the ground, ears pinned on my head, my tail waving in the air as the tom struggled sluggishly to get up and made it about a tail-length away before I leaped at him from the side ripping through him. I felt my claws touch bone.

The tom let out a wail of pain and tried to make a run for it. I was faster and I flew in front of him and clawed at his face, forcing him backwards.

The tom was trembling, but I felt no mercy for him, no emotion of guilt or pity.

He was the enemy.

And I was here to destroy him.

I jumped on him, my toothed collar smashing into his face. We tumbled down for a while, and as we came to a stop, I sank my teeth into his scalp, feeling warm blood flowing onto my lower jaw and trickling down my chin.

He tom battered at me with his claws, trying to shake me off. He wasn't getting away. Over my dead body.

Like that was ever going to happen.

I pinned him down, one paw on his throat and raised my other paw, toes and claws separated, prepared to rip through his neck. His eyes pleaded for me to have mercy. I only sneered and raised my paw higher, prepared to strike.

That's when I saw it, in the corner of my eye. Scourge. Fighting… a ginger tom!?

That was impossible! I saw with my own eyes his death, seen the last light of life fade from his eyes. Now he was back.

And the tom was back for vengeance.

He seemed to have power surging through him, power he hadn't had before.

He brought down his paws, raking through Scourge's fur and he somehow managed to pin him down.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing. I was frozen, my paw still in the air, the black tom still under me.

The ginger tom brought his claws down on Scourge's and I saw my leader struggle for a moment, before going still.

I was frozen there, my paw up in the air.

"Nnnooooooooooo! Noooooooooo!" came the cry, and I realized that it was me wailing. My life seemed to turn upside down and nothing made sense anymore.

Scourge was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! Two reviews! Keep it up! And check out my other story too! In need of kits and descriptions. (For other story)**

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest and Loststream.**

Chapter 1

That was a moon ago. I have long since pushed away the horrid memories of my mate dying.

But shock still fills me.

I will never get over the fact the fiercest cat I knew was dead, killed by a regular wildcat.

How can that be possible?

And that cat died! I saw him die! Maybe it was another ginger tom. No. The one that killed Scourge looked exactly like the tom that, well, Scourge had killed.

I ponder this as I walk through BloodClan territory. Former BloodClan territory anyway.

I miss my mate so much. Nothing has been the same since he died. When I got back from the fight I was heartbroken and for once in my life, I felt lonely. No cat comforted me. They just stayed to themselves.

I bet some of the cats were even glad for his death.

The next day, there was chaos. Cats fought for Scourge's position without success. I myself watched them. They were all too equally matched for my taste. They were fighting for no reason. We still have no leader and I'm not stepping up to the job.

It would bring back memories of Scourge.

. . .

"Um, can I have some?"

I looked up angrily at the cat that was talking to me. It was a tom, a small, thin tom. I could see his ragged collar under his dirty, matted fur.

_Kittypet!_ I thought disgusted. I practically snarled it in my head. I had gotten rid of my toothed collar and nails long ago. I hissed at him. He flattened his ears to his head in submission.

I stared down at the mouse that I had taken forever to find. I had just taken two bites when this stupid cat came along.

Pathetic! He can't even hunt for himself!

"Fine," I spat, pushing my mouse over to him. "Take it."

The tom smiled and nodded in thanks. He quickly began to smack up MY mouse in delight. I stared down at him as he stayed crouched over the mouse. I silently padded out of the alley.

Why had I given my mouse to that dumb cat? It had taken me 3 hours to find and catch that thing! Ever since the Twolegs began putting up this traps that made a snap noise when anything touched it, prey had been scarce. Either they got caught in the trap or they got scared away from the noise.

I sighed. Everything changed when Scourge died. Absolutely everything.

"Ava!"

I looked up and saw Fritz running towards me. He was never a part of BloodClan but he had been my best friend since I was a kit. Scourge had granted him complete protection when he was in BloodClan territory.

I loved him even more for that.

Fritz tried to skid to a halt in front of me but he had been running too fast and crashed into me hard, making me crash down onto the Thunderpath.

"Fritz!" I spat shaking my head, trying to get the stench of monsters out of my throat. "What's the matter with you?"

I was furious but was trying to calm myself down. If any other cat had knocked me down, they'd be crawling away without a tail. But this was Fritz.

He was scared, I could tell. Was a dog after him? Maybe a cat?

If that was the case I was prepared to fight. It'd been I while since I'd tasted the blood of another cat, since I've felt the adrenaline of fighting.

"Fritz," I asked, this time more calmly, "what is it?"

Fritz seemed even, more terrified then before.

"Ava," he said voice shaky. "Rowan."

I snarled at the name. Rowan. He had been one of Scourge's best fighters. But he was a rat. I knew it. Fritz knew it too. I had heard the day before the fight that he was planning something, a way to overthrow Scourge. I had just smirked and went back to sleep. I had thought that Rowan was dumb to think that he could hurt Scourge. I told myself that I would tell Scourge after we conquered the forest.

Maybe if I had told Scourge, he would have been so distracted with it, we wouldn't have gone to the forest to fight.

Yah, right! He would have simply torn out Rowan's throat and killed the rest of his followers and he would simply be on his way to fight the forest cats.

I loved him that he was so strong.

I snapped out of my memories with an aching heart and turned back to Fritz.

"What about Rowan?"

I hadn't seen that cat since the battle.

Fritz's eyes widened even more, if possible. He seemed like a scared kit, even though he was a muscular calico.

"He's the new Leader of BloodClan."

. . .

My life was getting better and better, wasn't it?

I stared at Fritz in absolute shock, my mouth open.

I quickly shut it and sat down, my head swirling. How? How? How!?

I stared at Fritz in silence then collected myself.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, my eyes giving nothing away.

Fritz stared at me, shocked.

"What do you mean what that has to do with you?" Fritz asked. "You and I both know that only three cats were ever a threat to Rowan; Scourge, Bone, and you. You're the only one alive of the three and Rowan knows it. He'll be going after you."

I rolled my eyes, even though in the back of my mind it was sort of true.

"I'm pretty sure Rowan doesn't want anything to do with me," I sighed. "You're just overreacting."

"Overreacting!?" Fritz spat. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protection," I said stiffly, my eyes looking like hard, emeralds and I silently walked away


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys are great! Let's try to get to five reviews. I won't mind 4 though. Also, i still need kit names aqnd descriptions for my other story. Anyway, thanks!**

**P.S Thank you PinkRhinosAreBest**

Chapter 2

I thought about Fritz's warning that night as I curled up to sleep. I was in the old den me and Scourge used to share, under an old dumpster thing.

It had some soft moss in it that I collected, but I couldn't sleep at all.

Could Rowan really come after me? I highly doubted it but there was an eerie feeling at the back of my mind. A feeling that was practically screaming I should have kept my claws and collar.

I tossed over again, still feeling weird.

Rowan must have forgotten me by now. If he was leader, he had guards all around him. I'd probably never even touch him. Probably.

The idea of my claws racking down his neck, hearing him cry out, seeing blood flowing from his mouth…

The idea sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

I tossed over again, feeling a little strange.

It wasn't that I was worried about Rowan. It was like, there was something inside me. Not anything bad, just… strange.

. . .

I awoke to a sharp claw running down my flank, feeling blood well from the wound. I hissed and whiped around, teeth bared. My fur was bristling.

Behind me there were two toms, a black one and a smaller tabby.

I instantly knew who these two idiots were.

The black tom was Strike. I hated his stinking guts. He had, like, six mates and thought a she-cat was no match for a tom. Sometimes I wanted to rake my claws down his eyes.

The other was Stick. He was absolutely pathetic. If he doesn't have anyone there to protect him he becomes a complete coward and makes a run for it. How Scourge allowed him into BloodClan is one of the many questions I had that I never got to ask Scourge.

"Hello, Ava," Strike said, sounding sickly sweet. He brushed his tail under my chin. I hissed, revealing long fangs.

"What do you two imbeciles want?" I snapped, fury boiling my blood. "Oh, let me guess. Your taking orders from the so much more pathetic, and weak Rowan?"

"Yes," Stick answered. "He wants to talk to you."

I mentally slammed my head into a wall. Fritz had been right. If I had been smart enough to actually take in consideration what he was saying, I wouldn't be dealing with these two idiots.

"Tell Rowan to go jump off a Twoleg's nest," I growled.

"Ava, he's your leader," Strike replied calmly, his face smug.

"He…will never… be… a leader… of mine," I hissed, through clenched teeth. I remembered Scourge. He was a thousand times a better leader then Rowan will ever be. I will never be loyal to Rowan. Scourge was the only one for me.

As if reading my mind Strike said, shaking his head, "Ava, Ava, Ava. You're living in the past. Scourge is dead. He's nothing."

That did it. With a screech of fury I threw myself at Him, raking my claws across his flank, my claws ripped through his fur, ripping through his flesh. I bit his shoulder and then pushed him hard, sending him tumbling out from under the dumpster. I clawed his soft belly over and over, under blood was practically flowing over my paws.

All I could see was red. Adrenaline pumping through my veins kept me high and alert. I felt nothing as he clawed and sometimes bit me. I didn't care.

How dare he say Scourge was nothing?!

How dare he!

He's going to pay.

With his life!

I suddenly felt someone grip my neck and swing me off Strike. I landed hard on the ground, my head banging against the alley floor. I sprang to my paws, ignoring the flow of blood and the excruciating pain, and swiped my paws at the cat that pulled me off my target.

It was a jet black tom, sleek and thin. He dodged but I still managed to rip through one of his no-longer perfect ears.

The tom jumped at me.

_Fool,_ I thought and as he was landing on me, I preformed the move Scourge had done when he was fighting that dark tabby tom.

The tom fell to the floor, gasping, mouth gaped open, staring at me in shock. A puddle of blood formed around him, and more blood joined it as it dripped from his mouth.

I sat in front of him, just out of reach of the growing puddle. I was sitting with my tail waving in the air, my eyes green slits, watching him die. The tom suffered a great deal of pain to my satisfaction. He was just an example to the two toms still alive. I meant business. No wasn't an option.

The tom finally died, suffering. As soon as he was dead, I delicately padded over to him and dipped my paw into the blood and put it up to my nose and took a whiff of it. I hadn't smelled blood in forever.

I slowly put my paw down then faced the two toms in front of me. Stick looked completely shocked, and was trembling all over. Strike was stiff faced, too proud to admit that a she-cat killed a tom.

"Tell Rowan to jump off a Twoleg's nest," I repeated, my voice overflowing with danger.

Stick began to back away, his eyes still on the dead tom's body, and then he turned tail and ran.

My eyes flickered to Strike. He was still standing there, looking silently at the tom's body.

"It should have been you," I snarled, with an edge of steel in my voice. Strike looked up at me and his eyes were menacing and deadly. I felt no fear.

"Rowan will come after you Ava," he hissed, then slinked away into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**You guys are great! Keep up with the reviews! And also, I still need kits and descriptions for my other story "The Beginning". Check it out if you have any ideas for kits. **

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest and Hawksky**

**Rowan's den**

Stick and Strike crawled towards the entrance of Rowan's den. It was located far from Ava's, at the far end of the TwolegPlace. A light drizzle had began after they had left Ava's home, and they where slinking through the shadow's with their ears flat on their heads, squinting against the rain.

Finally they reached it. It was an old abandoned Twoleg's nest, falling apart and large.

Stick squeezed into the small hole in one side of the Twoleg nest and Strike followed.

Inside it was dark, with only some dim light seeping through the openings in the ceiling. Stick and Strike relied on their sense of direction and their whiskers to tell where they were going.

Even if it was sunny out, it was still always eerily dim and quite. It seemed that not even the strongest song birds could penetrate these walls with their sing-song voices.

They reached the place where Rowan slept. There was a hole in the wall and that's were Rowan was.

Strike stepped inside, his sides scraping the broken pieces of wood. Stick followed, trying to stop himself from trembling. The smell of fear was imminent in the air.

Strike ignored the smell, his face hard.

There was Rowan's nest. It was just behind a patch of light, concealed in the shadows.

It was quite, with just the rustle of wind, seeping through the hole.

"Rowan," Strike called.

There was a shifting sound then eyes, one an eerie blue-grey and the other a startling yellow, showed through the darkness.

"Where's Ava?" came the strangely silky voice from the cat. Rowan. "Or did you two forget what I sent you out for?"

Stick was shaking, making the wooden floor creek. He had never met Rowan face-to-face.

"She didn't come," Strike answered, barley able to stay eye-to-eye with Rowan.

"And so you decide to come empty pawed?" Rowan purred menacingly. "And where's Jet?"

"Ava killed him," Strike said. "She fought us… after I said something to make her upset."

Upset wasn't half of it. He had made her outraged.

Strike couldn't keep the fact that he had provoked Ava a secret. If he didn't say so, Rowan somehow would know he hadn't told him the whole story. Then he would kill him.

Rowan laughed a cold heartless laugh that almost made Strike tremble.

"You're not upset?" Strike asked confused.

"Jet was a fool," Rowan said, sounding somewhat pleased. "If he had had any sense, he wouldn't have fought Ava. He's was an idiot, useless."

"You knew he would fight her?" Strike asked, even more confused than before.

"Of course! I knew you'd say something stupid to provoke Ava," Rowan purred. Strike flinched at his comment. "Then Ava would kill one of you. Of course, I didn't know who but if one of you had died, it wouldn't really affected me would it?"

Strike stopped himself at spitting at his leader.

"Of course it wouldn't have affected you Rowan," Strike said reluctantly. "I just have one question. What was the point of sending us out for Ava if you knew what was going to happen?"

Rowan's eyes narrowed. "Luckily for you, Strike, I won't take that as questioning my orders. I just wanted you to check up on lovely Ava, see how she's doing. Of course I knew she'd never come to talk to me. Ah, she is a lovely she-cat, isn't she? Fierce. If she had come, I would know there was something wrong with her. Too bad she lives in the past, isn't it? She'd never accept me as her leader. Or of course her ma…"

Rowam didn't finish, just sort of faded off.

Then he quickly sat. "However, I want you to keep an eye on her. If she gets up into any trouble or she begins to act strangely, you know what to do…"

Strike smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Kill her.

Rowan stepped out of his nest and into the patch of sunlight in front of him.

Rowan was now completely visible. He was a large brown tom, scars marking his body and face. One eye had a scar going through it. His ears looked like they had been chewed on by rats. His muzzle had a scr running from his mouth to the bottom of his chin.

Stick, who hadn't spoken the entire time, was know trembling even fiercer. His eyes widened at the leader's horrifying appearance.

"Let's just see what our Ava has been doing," Rowan purred.

…

It was dark out. I had left my den as soon as Strike and Stick had gone out of sight.

I was furious.

Rowan thought he could just waltz up to me and talk to me? After his plotting against Scourge? I don't think so!

I wanted to rip his eyes out!

I was so distracted; I accidently stepped of the white walking path and was on the Thunderpath. Then I heard it. A sharp, high honking noise of a monster. I whipped around and was blinded by the bright lights. When I got my senses back, I saw that the monster was only a few tail-lengths. And it wasn't going to stop.

I let out a screech of surprise and leaped of the Thunderpath, barely just saving my tail. I crashed into a soft pile of junk, and stared on as the monster sped past.

_Stay focused Ava! _I snarled to myself.

That's when I felt sick. I don't know why. Suddenly, I felt bile running up my throat and I tried hard to swallow it but couldn't keep it down. I threw up and when I was finally done, I had a terrible taste in kmy mouth. What was the matter with me?

**Poor, poor naïve Ava. :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Three reviews! Keep it up! And I'm in DESPERATE need of cats and descriptions for my other story by the way.**

**Anyway, to answer Hawksky's question, she won't be exactly meeting a clan cat, unless maybe if I make a sequel but she will be meeting StarClan. You'll see. And to the question if she's sick, you might want to read the summary again. It says what she has.**

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest, Aerafiel, Hawksky, Quest 4 the Mask, SpottedfireWarrior, warriorfreak, and moonpool-of-thunderclan.**

Chapter 4

I woke up dazed the next morning, still feeling a little ill. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I kept trying to dismiss it, maybe seeing that if I acted like nothing was the matter with me, nothing would be wrong.

Like that's ever worked in my life.

I walked down the path, feeling drowsy and nauseated. I felt terrible.

Then I saw cats. They stared at me and one of them flattened his ears in submission and fear. That's when I realized… these were BloodClan cats. The cats that had fled as soon as Scourge had died.

The cowards.

I knew they knew who I was. I was their ruler once. And some of them felt respect, others resentment. I didn't care. Because all and all they felt fear.

I walked past them like they were nothing. Because they were. They are nothing but weak, insignificant cats too scared to keep on going in the place where they were raised just because their leader died.

And they weren't the reason I was walking all the way over here.

I was going to Fritz.

He lived all the way over here. I know, after me walking away from him like that, would he actually let me visit him and all?

I was hoping he would. I had nowhere else to go.

It made my stomach hurt even more thinking that I'd have to depend on another cat.

Then I began to notice cats watching me in the shadows of the alleys

My fur bristled, and I tried to stay calm. But I was already itching for a fight and adrenaline was beginning to flow into my veins.

Then a tom suddenly blocked my path and I knew this was it.

A small group of cats gathered around behind him. He stared at me with his yellow eyes narrowed.

I sat down delicately and let my tail flick in the air, seeing just what this tom would do. I was excited to see how he would fail to try and fight me.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, fur bristling down his spine.

"I don't see how it would any business to you," I said calmly, my eyes narrowed.

"I know who you are," he hissed, claws beginning to unsheathe, "You were Scourge's mate."

He bore his teeth menacingly. "You AREN'T welcome here."

"And if you know I was Scourge's mate," I began, getting to my paws, "you'd know never to tell me what to do."

"BloodClan is dead," the tom spat. "We no longer fear you. And if you think you can rule us, we'll kill you."

I laughed at his pathetic remark. "You kill me?" My face turned had. "You weren't even brave enough to stick around after Scourge died."

He flattened his ears on his head and hissed, revealing fangs.

I smirked. This was going to be fun. He threw himself at me. I decided not to end it early and see how he would defend himself. I quickly dodged his attack. He spun around and lashed his claws at me. I ducked then raked my claws down his cheek. He screeched in pain and fury, then threw himself at me. He put his paws on my shoulder then snapped at my face. I dodged but heard the closing sound of his mouth.

I dodged then hissed at him, my long fangs bared. He lashed out at me with both paws. I leaped out of his way, then standing on my hind paws I managed to catch him in the side of his head.

Then he caught me in the belly.

I gasped. It felt as if someone had knocked me to the ground and I had been hit by a monster. I feel to the ground feeling like an idiot. Usually I would have ignored it and would have kept on fighting. But this time I felt as if he had hit me with a boulder.

I collapsed, crouching into a small ball on the ground. I felt ashamed. How could I callapse like an idiot when he had just hit my stomach?

The tom smiled and then dove at me. The pain immediately disappeared and I leaped up out of instinct and bit into his scalp.

He spat in pain and struggled against me.

I put my paw and his chest, pinning him down.

I bent over his ear and hissed, "Who's going to kill who?"

I wrapped my jaw around his throat as he struggled and was about to bite down when-

"Stop!" someone cried and I looked up to see a small white she-cat come stumbling aver. She was bit short and her blue eyes were wide with fear.

As she approached, she slowed down and her eyes widened even more, as she realized who I was.

She came forward anyway. The other cats parted to let her through.

"Go!" snapped the tom, but the small she-cat paid no attention to him.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Please, please let him go. I'm begging you!"

"And why should I?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I just wanted to end this and get on my way. "He attacked ME."

She stared at me and her eyes fogged up. "Please," she begged, her voice trembling.

That's when I noticed how plump she was. She was pregnant.

"Fine," I spat, getting off him. I shoved past her, as she rushed to her mate.

Pain hit me hard as I saw how she made sure her mate wasn't hurt.

Oh Scourge!

I wanted to get out of there. I pushed past the other cats and tore off running, sorrow filling me as I ran. My vision blurring as I remembered.

Remembered Scourge.

**Hey guys, I was thinking, maybe you guys can come up with a song that describes Ava. It'll be a contest**. **So send in your reviews with your song name. I'll check them out then choose the winner.** **:-) **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter is mainly about the past. Also, the contest of the song-describing-Ava is still going on. Send the songs in! And keep up with the reviews! Also, still in desperate need for cat names and descriptions for other story. **

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest **

I wondered the streets, remembering. Everything.

I remembered my kithood. Before BloodClan, before Scourge.

…

"Jasmine, come here!"

I looked up. There was my father.

I hated him. Hated him tremendously. And he hated me too.

I crawled over to him, practically trembling. As I got to him, he crouched down too. "Attack me."

_Oh no!_ I thought and began trembling harder. Fighting was the only thing he ever thought us. And he always hurt me in the process.

But I knew I had to fight anyway. If I didn't the consequences would be much worse.

I feebly threw myself at him and my small claw barely managed to break through skin. He swatted me hard and I hit a hard boulder. I felt blood beginning to well from my forehead. I began to sob. I was only three moons old!

Didn't he realize that?

I desperately wanted my mother. Then I remembered. I didn't have one.

I shook my head but continued to sniffle then I flung myself at my father again. He snarled at me and I flinched. As I flinched he pinned me down hard and I was under his huge paws, looking up at his eyes terrified. His green eyes seemed to pierce through me. I knew I had eyes exactly like those.

"You're pathetic!" He snarled, not moving his paw from on top of me. He sank his claw deep into my shoulder and I let out a shuddering gasp.

"I should end you now," he snarled then put one of his claws on my neck. I knew he was serious. I struggled against him, trying to push away. But he had me pinned hard I knew there was no way I could escape.

"Stop it," someone snarled and I craned my neck to see who it was.

Stone. My brother.

My father smirked and he pushed me away. I skidded across the dirt for a while before stopping. I stared in fear as my father approached Stone. Stone stood tall, his eyes narrowed. He was large for three moons old but I knew there was no way that he could take on my father.

"You'd be a perfect fighter if you didn't care for other cats so much," my father said, his eyes amused.

"Leave her alone," Stone growled, the fur on his spine bristling.

My father flicked his tail, and then crouched down. He was ready to fight.

My brother made the first move. He ran his claws from my father's cheek to his collar bone, drawing blood all the way.

For a moment I felt hopeful. But that soon died.

As it always does.

My father bit down hard into Stone's leg. Blood flowed freely from the wound but Stone seemed to pay no attention to it. Instead he turned on my father again. My father seemed impatient by now and I knew he'd end it now, once and for all.

As Stone threw himself at my father, my father met him head on, swatting him hard with his paw. My brother went flying, and I heard the sickening thud as he hit a tree.

"Stone!" I wailed. I ran over to his side. I knew he was dying. I wished I could do something.

"Stone! It'll be okay! I promise! Alright? So you don't need to die," I mewed sounding pathetic.

"Jasmine," he said softly, and smiled a little.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and felt myself being lifted up. Then carried away.

"No!" I screamed, wiggling as I tried to get away from my father. "No!"

I turned my head and saw Stone still lying there. So still. And my father was leaving him there to die.

"No!" I wailed again. "Stone! Stone! Let me go!"

We left him there dying, and I never saw him again.

…

I shuddered at that memory. A memory I have long since pushed back into the shadows of my mind.

I trekked through the rain that was now falling. Thunder seemed to make the ground shudder under my paws as I continued to walk. I felt light headed and the world seemed to be tilted in my vision.

That's when I saw him, in a flash of lightning.

My father, his watching me, amusement in his eyes.

I gasped, and then ran.

I ran until I made sure he couldn't be following. Then I realized something; my father was dead.

Had I just been seeing things or was that actually him…?

No. He was dead.

I wondered around some more in the rain until I spotted an old crate in an alley. I walked into it, hoping it would give me a little bit of protection from the pouring rain. I shook my fur a little then settled down, curling my tail over my body. I stared out into the thundering rain and began to remember again.

…

I licked my light tabby pelt some more. It was shiny and beautiful. I had decided to make it that way just because today I was turning six moons old.

Not that my father would care or remember.

I silently came out of my den and looked around. My father was nowhere in sight but I knew not to keep my guard down. He was always training me to fight, all the time. I knew just because I was turning six moons old didn't mean anything.

Then I felt it, claws digging into my back. I whirled and slashed at my father's face. I felt cold blood dripping on my claws. Then I bit down hard into my father's shoulder. He hissed and raked his claws down my spine. I gasped as I felt his claws rake my bone.

I collapsed in pain.

My father stood over me, his eyes expectant. I stared at him straight in the eyes, And I hissed at him.

He suddenly pinned me down the bit down into my neck. I gasped and knew he was going to kill me.

"Stop it!" I screeched at him, struggling underneath his weight. "Let go of me!"

I felt blood beginning to well up my throat and I gagged as it began to flow down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe!

My father finally jumped off my and I quickly got to my feet.

I coughed up the blood that had been in my mouth but it continued to drip down my chin.

I stared at my father in shock, not being able to believe that he had almost killed me.

"Squealing 'Stop it' isn't going to make a cat stop it when you're in a real fight," my father snarled as he pushed past me. He looked back at me and hissed, "Your pathetic and worthless like your mother!"

I flinched at his cold words as he slipped into his own den. I looked up at the stars overhead and I knew I wasn't going to deal with this anymore.

I took one last look at the opening of my father's den, my eyes narrowed.

"I'm never coming back," I hissed, my teeth showing then I ran for the forest not taking a second look at what I was leaving behind.

…

I trekked through the forest, trying to seem brave. But I wasn't. I was terrified.

I had never been on my own and always had someone for company. Even if it was my father.

Maybe I should go back…

No. I bared my teeth in determination and then began to run through the forest.

There was no way I was ever going back to him, back to where I lived in fear.

I'd learn how to live out here, how to hunt. I was already pretty good at hunting

I smiled to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. That's when the rain started. I felt the first few drops slide down my sleek pelt then it began to pour on.

Then the thunder and lightning started. Normally I would be curled up in my den sound asleep. But not today.

The thunder got my heart beating hard.

My mind began to play tricks on me because I began to hear my father screaming "Jasmine!"

I ran. My heart seemed like it was about to pop out of my chest and I ran through the forest.

I let out a gasp of horror as I suddenly felt claws raking my spine as I crawled under a bush. I got out and continued to run. In the back of my head I knew it had just been brambles but I was so scared I paid no attention to any logic.

I kept running, my heart pounding in my ears.

Then I began to fall. I must have jumped off a ledge in the woods or something. I felt myself falling and knew I was going to die.

I screamed, but it was lost in wind.

Then I crashed and all went black.

…

When I woke up, I was no longer where I had fallen. I was under something but I couldn't tell what. I was in a nest. It was soft. I lifted my head and I was face-to-face with a small black cat. His blue eyes stared at me intently. He was a little bit older than me, as far as I could tell.

"Where am I?" I asked beginning to feel afraid. I had no idea who this tom was or how I got here.

"My name is Scourge and you're in BloodClan territory. You feel off a cliff that's in one of the Twoleg parks, "the tom explained.

I processed this in my head then realized he had said BloodClan.

When my father and I had been traveling, we often heard of BloodClan from some other cats. They were supposed to kill any cat that intruded in their territory.

"Why didn't you leave me there to die?" I asked, beginning to feel nervous. "I thought you hated trespassers!"

Scourge was silent for a while. Then he said, " It just seemed to me that you were special."

No cat had ever told me that and I was stunned.

There was awkward silence for a while and finally Scourge asked, "What's your name anywasy?"

I opened my mouth to say Jasmine then realized that was the name my father had given me. I didn't want it. I pondered the question some more, then began to think of al the names I've heard of before. Then I remembered one, one that meant life…

"Ava," I said, liking the name. "My name is Ava."

**So, Ava wasn't always her name huh? She's also fearful too. Who knew! Maybe you can come up with more songs that describe her now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY! It's been forever since i updated and i just want to say sorry to all those people that had been waiting! Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, i'm going to wait one more chaper before chosing a song for the song that describes Ava contest, so submit songs!**

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest, XtoxachuX, and Nightshadow!**

Chapter 6

"Fritz! Hey, Fritz?" I called out as I got close to the old crates and boxes that he lives in.

I had been traveling for most of the day and was dead tired. I vomited earlier this morning, not only because I felt strangely noxious but also because I kept remembering Stone and my father.

Oh, I missed Stone.

"Friiiitz!" I screeched, this time louder than before. Sheesh! Where was he?

"Shhh!" someone hissed from one of the boxes and I whipped out, my claws unsheathed and prepared for battle. I came face-to-face with an old she-cat with rough, scrappy fur. She seemed harmless, or at least easy enough to kill without any real trouble, so I sat back and allowed my claws to slip back into my sheaths.

"Do you want to wake up the whole Twolegplace?" she growled.

"No," I spat, growling back. "I'm just looking for Fritz."

"How do you know about Fritz?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm an old friend of his," I explained, knowing she knew exactly where he was. If she didn't talk my claws were going to slip out again and then she'll sing like a songbird.

"Huh. He lives farther down. You can't miss it," she said. "He lives in an old crate that's really big."

I nodded my thanks then got on my way, not looking back. I just wanted to rest and the sooner I found Fritz, the sooner I could.

I passed some more boxes and crates and then I saw the large one the she-cat had been talking about.

"Fritz?" I called out softly. Maybe there were more cats around, probably fiercer than the old she-cat.

Hmm, maybe I should be louder…

I didn't have time though because Fritz suddenly popped out of a giant piece of junk that was lying next to the crate. I didn't flinch, just kept a calm and cool face on.

"Ava?"He asked, clearly shocked by my arrival.

"Yes," I said, getting to my paws.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fritz, crawling out of the pile of Twoleg junk.

I shrugged, not willing to say that I had been wrong and Rowan had come after me.

"Ava, come on, tell me!" Fritz insisted, his tail flicking in interest. "I know that you wouldn't go all the way from one side of the Twoleg all the way over here just because you wanted to visit."

I flicked my ears in annoyance, hopping he'd let it go.

"Rowan came after you huh?" he asked.

"Yes, yes he did. Are you happy now?" I snapped and began to regret it. It was my fault for being stubborn that this happened. But I wasn't about to show him that I felt guilty about it.

There was silence.

Thank goodness Fritz was never one to be quit long.

"I think you should stay here for a while," he said. I stayed silent. In my head I wasn't quite sure if I should. I might get Fritz into trouble and even if I never will admit this to him, he's like my brother. I feel so protective over him.

"I don't know Fritz," I said steadily."We both know how dangerous Rowan is and he won't have any mercy on you if he see's you with me."

"I know," Fritz meowed, shrugging, "I just want you to be safe is all. And if Rowan wants to fight then we'll both fight together."

I purred, and was surprised with myself. I hadn't purred in forever.

Fritz was surprised too, I could tell, but he kept it to himself.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," he commented, purring himself. "I'll show you around right now."

My tiredness evaporated. I needed to memorize my surroundings here.

Fritz walked passed me, nodding his head in a gesture for me to follow him.

As we passed the old place where the old she-cat had been, my eyes darted around looking for her.

Strangely enough, there was no sign of any life except for a few rats and the two of us.

"Fritz, there was a she-cat here. Do you know who she is?" I asked, still looking around.

"Umm, there's no she-cat living here," He answered his eyes staring at me strangely. Then he quickly said, "She was probably just a rouge. A lot of rouges travel here, you know. "

In the back of my head I felt resilient against that explanation. There was no way she could just disappear like that. There wasn't even a scent.

As we walked through the alley, I began to notice more cats then before. Some of them ignored us but most of them stared.

I lifted my head up, my eyes challenging anyone to say anything.

"Hi Fritz," a small calico suddenly piped up, popping out of the shadows. She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was there until I flicked my tail.

She saw me and her expression dropped. I stared at her menacingly. She quickly turned to Fritz and asked, "Um, so who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ava," Fritz answered. "She and I have been friends since we were kits. She's going to be staying with me for a while, so I'm showing her around."

The she-cat seemed disappointed at the fact that I was staying with Fritz.

"So, you're just friends, right?" she asked casually, trying not to sound like she was making a big deal.

"Yah," Fritz said. Then he turned to me. "This is Coral by the way, Ava."

I glared at her. "Huh. It sounds like a kittypet name to me."

Coral flinched a little, and then said, "I, um, used to be a house cat. Not anymore though."

"Hmm," I muttered then pushed past her.

"Hey Coral, wan to join us?" Fritz asked. Coral nodded eagerly. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

We walked around a while as Fritz showed me the various alleys and Twoleg nests.

I only half-listened to what he said. I still felt a little sick and for some reason, heavy, as if I'd eaten a big meal. But that hadn't happened in a moon.

I kept noticing Coral staring at me, not either hostile or envious, just sort of curios.

I turned my head and glared at her. She quickly started looking at the sky.

As we walked farther through the TwolegPlace, I felt a cold shiver ripple down my spine. This part had a strange eerie presence over it.

Then Fritz stopped. He motioned his head to a Twoleg nest.

"Come on, let's climb up here," he mewed, his voice solemn. The fur on my spine stood on end. I knew something wasn't right.

After we climbed up, Fritz motioned to the edge of the roof. I peered down and saw what looked like a burned, falling apart TwolegPlace.

"What is that?" I asked, but by the scent I could already tell what it was, what cats lived there.

"That BloodClan territory," Fritz murmured. "They moved in there not long ago. It's not rich in prey or anything so that's good."

No it wasn't good. I had no idea BloodClan was so close.

I felt my stomach churning. BloodClan was dangerous and with Rowan leading, nothing could hold them back from controlling the whole entire TwolegPlace like they used to.

. . .

Strike silently looked at Ava as she stared down at BloodClan territory. The she-cat was foolish to have come so close to its borders.

She knew very well Rowan wanted her dead. She was being as cocky as ever.

He turned to look at Stick who was next to. Flora was staring at Ava menacingly and next to her was Bark.

Flora had never liked Ava and still despised her. That's why Strike had chosen her to go spy on Ava. He knew she would get excited when Rowan finally gave them the order to kill her.

Bark just did whatever Flora did and was a strong fighter. If they were ever going to take down Ava, they needed good fighters.

Strike adjusted his new collar with his paw. For now it had two teeth but soon, more will join them.

A lot more.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! Again. It's summer but my teachers assigned "summer reading" books so now I have to read three books and do a project for each. Sigh.**

**ANYWAY, Thank all of you guys for reading!**

**P.S Thnx PinkRhinosAreBest and Rosefire84**

Chapter 7

**One moon later**

I lapped at my pelt, trying to ignore the terrible pangs of hunger in my belly. A moon has passed since I've begun to live with Fritz.

It hasn't been bad, except for the food.

There's barely any prey and the Twolegs are making it harder for us to eat the food that they throw out.

They don't want us here. They want us to leave and they'll do anything to accomplish that.

I noticed that Coral comes around almost every day, completely ignoring me and hovering over Fritz.

It's for that best, I suppose, for her to ignore me. I couldn't be making any more friends the way my life was.

I also noticed that Fritz is hardly ever around, so I'm alone most of the day.

I've been feeling sick and Fritz always asks if I'm feeling okay.

I always tell him yes. What was the point in worrying him?

Right now I was fixing my fur that was dirty and had some mats on it. Coral had stopped by but Fritz wasn't around. She said she would wait for him and it took all my will power not to tell her to buzz off and let me have a day of peace.

Whenever she's around, she chatters nonstop.

Today, she was strangely quiet. Probably because Fritz wasn't around for her to moon over.

I noticed her watching me, expectantly, as though she was waiting for me to do something.

She didn't ignore me a lot, to tell you the truth. She often looked at me with mixed emotions.

Regret, sadness, wonder, and I think even a little bit of hate every now and then. It's weird and as much as I was trying to ignore it, it was getting on my last frayed nerve.

I glare at but she still seems to not get the message.

She's such a mouse brain!

I go back to grooming myself but I can still feel her gaze scorching through my fur. I can't take it anymore!

I swung my head over to look at her, my eyes menacing. "What?"

She was obviously startled. She jumped from where she had been lying down, her eyes wide. She probably didn't know that I knew she was watching me.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

I made my way over to her, slowly, my eyes angry. With each step I took, she took a step back.

"I'm not an idiot," I snarled, my lip curling to reveal white teeth. "I know you're watching me. I've noticed it since I first met."

An idea flashed through my mind.

"Are you working with Rowan?" I spat, not being able to contain my fury.

Coral shook her head furiously, her eyes wide still.

"Then what?" I snarled.

She was shaking all over when she said, "I was just wondering when the kits were coming a-and who was the father…"

I freeze and stare at her. What was this crazy she-cat talking about?

"What kits?" I demanded, but in the back of my mind, I knew what she was talking about.

She stopped shaking, a confused look on her face. "Um, your kits. You did know you were expecting, didn't you?"

I stare at her but my mind is completely elsewhere. Kits? Kits?

It makes sense though. Me feeling sick, me looking like a regular well fed cat when everyone else was starving with their ribs showing. The realization makes me feel even sicker.

Coral looks at me then asks, "So, they're not Fritz's kits, right?"

I nearly claw her ears off then and there. What was the matter with her? Did all she care about is weather me and Fritz liked eachother?

I shake my head. I'm feeling anger and anxiety all at once and it feels terrible.

I rush past Coral, no longer being able to bear being with someone else. I needed somewhere quiet, somewhere I can think without being talked to every five seconds.

I walk down the white path, my head clouded. I can't think.

I climb up onto the roof of a Twoleg nest. This is my only sanctuary, or just the only thing I can think of right now where it's quiet.

I pace around, not being able to think clearly any more.

I knew that these were Scourge's kits and I'm both excited and angry.

I don't want them. They'll remind me too much of Scourge. But they're his blood, they're HIS kits.

And they're my kits too.

How can you not want your own kit?

. . .

Strike paused in front of Rowan's den.

He wondered if Rowan would really want to hear whether Ava was going to have kits or not. They were just kits after all.

Then again, everything had to be reported to Rowan, including this.

He went through the hole in the wall, only stopping again when his collar momentarily got stuck.

Rowan was already out of his nest, stretching his legs. His red collar was crowded with teeth of cats and dogs, and his claws glistened in the dim light. Already, he had killed so many cats and dogs. They had gotten the collars recently. Strike licked his lips in remembrance. Those were a few kittypets that weren't running home any time soon.

"Well, Strike, what is it you have to report today? Something interesting, I hope," Rowan meowed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Um, yes," Strike began, his tail twitching. He still wasn't sure whether he should say anything about the kits.

"Spit it out," Rowan growled impatiently. He wasn't one to keep waiting.

"Ava's going to have kits," Strike blurted out.

Rowan narrowed his eyes, his face brooding. Strike stood silently in the dim alcove, his claws scraping against the wooden floor. After a long pause, Rowan looked at Strike, his eyes full of terrifying hostility.

"I have no doubt those are Scourge's kits," he hissed, his tail flicking in the air. "They cannot live."

"But there just kits," Strike meowed, unable to control himself.

Rowan's paw flew out, his claws unsheathed. His claws connected with Strike's snout and ripped through his nose.

Strike let out a hiss of pain through clenched teeth, and jumped away from his leader. He shook his head and droplets of blood spattered across the floor.  
"They'll have Scourge's blood, you fool!" snarled Rowan. "They'll ruin everything! They'll ruin my clan and my leadership!"

Strike stared at his leader and saw the madness he often saw when Rowan became furious.

"Kill her," spat Rowan. He flexed his claws against the floor and for a minute, Strike thought he would hit him again. Instead, Rowan shoved past him, leaving Strike crouching on the wooden boards.

. . .

I walked slowly through the white Twoleg path, staring at the ground. Night had fallen.

I had decided that I had to leave Fritz and find somewhere to live, somewhere safe.

I couldn't live somewhere where the cats I know will get hurt.

I had to leave and find somewhere to raise my kits, teach them to fight and hunt. They had to be as far away from Rowan as possible.

Rowan would kill them.

I had to leave immediately. I couldn't even say good-bye to Fritz.

I hoped that Rowan wouldn't go to Fritz once I was gone. Fritz wasn't much of a fighter and he could get easily hurt.

I shuddered slightly at the thought.

I turned and faced the Thunderpath.

Monsters raced across it. I tensed, ready to jump on to it as soon as there was a pause in the stream of monsters.

Then I heard it; the sound of a shiny Twoleg container crashing down behind me. I allowed myself to stay calm and I kept staring at the Thunderpath, even though my ears were pricked and were listening to everything around me.

I heard the click of claws against the white Twoleg path but stayed put. The clicks stopped and I knew the cat was getting ready to jump.

There was a pause then I swung around, my paws outstretched, my teeth bared.

My timing had been impeccable; the cat had been in mid-jump when I swung around.

I sank my claws into the cats sides then slammed him down onto the hard ground.

I leaped back and when the cat scrambled back to its paws, I jumped forward again. I hit the cat in the throat with my paw, my claws sheathed.

The cat gasped. He was now vulnerable.

I ripped through the cat's belly. Blood ran down my paws and spattered the white ground. I had to be quick and put as much damage onto this cat as possible, now that he was dazed and could barely fight back. I had felt the strength of the cat when I had first clawed him.

Then I heard more paw steps; more cats.

I pushed the cat away hard.

I faced my opponents; my back arched and fur bristling.

There were three cats, a she-cat and two toms. The scent of the she-cat was familiar but at the same time distant.

"Strike, Stick," I meowed, my green eyes twinkling with anger. I wasn't pleased with being attacked.

Strike purred. It was cold.

"I hope you remember Flora, Ava," he remarked, motioning with his tail towards the she-cat.

I rolled my eyes. How could I forget? She had liked Scourge too.

"Pity those kits belong to you," Flora snarled, flexing her claws. "Now they'll have to die with you."

She licked her lips and mewed, "I'll enjoy killing you."

I hissed and waved my tail in the air. "I'd like to see you try!"

I jumped at her and my claws met her scalp. My claw ripped through her head and she snarled ferociously.

She lashed out and caught me just bellow my neck. I snarled bearing large white teeth.

I ducked as she threw another blow and bit her ankle on one of the hind legs she had been standing on. She crashed down hard and I took that chance to land a hard strike on the side of her head. She was out. Wasn't dead but out cold.

I felt a cat land on my back and raked his claws down the sides of my spine. I let out a furious hiss and twisted around, managing to rip through the top of Stick's lip. He snarled in anger and when he shook his head, blood spattered my face.

I looked around for Strike, now that I had for now taken care of the rest of his posy. Suddenly, I felt strong legs kick me in my flank and I tumbled off the white Twoleg Path.

I had my eyes shut tight and the only thing I could think of was, _Take care of the kits! Don't let them get hurt!_

Again I felt a strong force kick me again and I was suddenly I was in the middle of the Thunderpath.

I opened my eyes just barely and saw that I was crouched in the middle of the Thunderpath.

I could see Strike on the white Twoleg path. He was smirking. Flora and the other male cat I had beaten were picking themselves up and Stick was padding up to Strike, licked his cut lip with his tongue.

I narrowed my eyes and was about to get up when suddenly I heard it; the loud drone-like sound of a Twoleg monster.

I stared up in front of me and my eyes widened.

In front of me, a Twoleg monster was heading my way.

And there was no time for me to get out of the way.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And anyway, if any of you still want to submit songs that describe Ava, feel free to do so. I'm picking a song next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi people of Earth! I fell sooooooooo bad! I reread your reviews and saw how much you guys wanted to keep reading and i didn't update for months! Soooorrrrrry! Anyway, i'll try to update super duper quick! Like in two days!**

**P.s Thnx Hawksky, PinkRhinosLoveJabberwokies,Shockwave Syndrome, Warriors Heart, Dapplesong4ever, TaboeDeidaraLover**

Chapter 8

Coral bristled with revolt as she saw Ava. The monster killed her before she could react.

A long stream of monsters followed after the first one, hiding the bloody remains of Ava. Coral start wide eyed as the cats stared. Then, with a flick of his tail, the largest cat, the murderer, signaled for the others to follow him.

Coral flattened herself to the ground.

She was hiding under a large metal Twoleg thing that held Twoleg garbage. She hoped the horrible smell that was making her grimace would be enough to hide her scent. Apparently it was, because they passed by her without a second glance.

As the she-cat passed, Coral cringed. She sensed the danger of the she-cat, the satisfaction of the kill that clouded around her.

Finally, they were gone. Coral slowly poked her head out and then pulled the rest of herself out from underneath too. Her fur reeked.

Coral's mind was in other places, though. Her fur didn't concern her. What did was Fritz's reaction. Fritz had been friends with Ava ever since they met in the forest as kits. Her father had token her away for a while and then she returned.

Coral paced anxiously. She loved Fritz, and feared he would blame her for Ava's death. Ever since she first met eyes on him, she loved him. When she first talked to him, she loved him even more. He was so calm and smart and knew his way around the Twolegplace when she didn't.

Finally, the last monster passed. Coral closed her eyes, not allowing herself to see the mess that was probably on the Thunderpath. She dreadfully turned to leave, when she heard a small sound coming from the THunderpath. She didn't wan't to turn. If Ava was still alive, she must be in so much pain. Coral didn't want to see it. but a strange yearning to turn finally got the best of her.

She turned and her mouth widened in shock. Lying on the Thunderpath was Ava, unharmed and her face twisted in pain. The noise Coral had heard was her pitiful whimper.

**. . .**

I stared up in horror as the monster came my way.

I had always expected to die in battle. In a way I was. I closed my eyes tightly and crouched into a small ball.

I expected a sharp pain to come and then it would be all over.

Only if I was lucky.

But all I felt was a cool rush of wind. I opened my eye into a slit and saw the underside of the monster. My mouth opened in shock but I quickly shit it as the end of the monster approached and the thick, acrid taste of it's fumes reached my mouth. Another monster spead over and then another.

A long line of monsters sped over me. I didn't dare move. If I did, I would probably lose a paw. I Crouched down and closed my eyes and mouth, trying to make sure the sharp wind didn't blow me away.

AFter wat seemed like hours but was actually a minute, all the monsters stopped. I opened my eyes and pricked my ears only to catch silence.

No rumbling of monster in the distance, no light beams coming straight at me.

Here was my chance. I got to my feet and immediatly fell to my feet. A sharp pain went through my belly.

It was excruciating, probably some of the most horrible pain in my life. I tried again but again fell. A whimper escaped my lips as i sank to the hard, unwelcoming Thunderoath again. I tried to keep my mouth shut, on th off chance Strike and his group was still around.

I needed to get off the Thunderpath now. If i didn't, i would be hit by a monster. When i got up, i moved a couple of paces to my right, putting my head in the direct path of the giant black paws of the monster.

"Ava!" came the small mew and I looked up to see Coral. My eyes were pleading with her and she bristled with alarm. She looked around the Thunderpath, making sure no monsters were coming. She then bent down and grabbed my scruff and pulled me closer to the white walking path. I never felt so helpless before and it was humiliating. Still, i knew i couldn't move by myself.

Coral finally manged to get me to the white Twoleg path and began sniffing me over.

Another stab of pain shot through me and i let out a small groan.

"Your kits are coming," she mewed, her eyes obviously worried.

I looked at her in shock._ Not now!_ i thought, panic making the pain worse. _If i have them now, Strike will find my blood and then he'll find me! Then we'll all be dead!_

**. . .**

Strike waited patiently as Rowan finished his grooming. Even the tom's tongue was scarred, from a battle too long ago to remember. The nick in it reminded Strike of a snake's tongue flicking in and out, scenting it's prey.

"Well," Rowan finally said, altough he still groomed himself, "what happened on this little mission? Did you do what i said?"

Strike shifted uncomfortably. True enough, Ava was dead but despite this, Rowan was going to make someone from the group pay for the murder, despite it being his order to kill her in the first place. Rowan was just like that and that's what made him a fearful leader.

"Yes, we did what you said," Strike answered. Rowan's eyes narrowed and his tongue stopped in mid-lick, then dropped his paw he had been licking. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion and his eyes darted through the group of cats and he scrape his claws against the ground.

STrike, stopped himself from flinching. If he showed fear, his chances of being killed would increase. He stared solemnly into Rowan's eyes, trying to controll his fear and keep it from being scented.

Quick as lighting, a paw shot out. STrike saw it coming at him and closed his eyes. he felt a sharp gust of air next to him and then a thump. A cold trickle of blood reached his leg and sorrounded his paw in a cold puddle.

STrike opened his eyes and saw Branch, lifeless on the ground. His throat had been completely torn out and he was practiclly decapetated. his eyes were open adn wide, making the sight more gruesome. STrike looked away and up at Rowan who seemed amused by his disgust. This made Strike wince.

_Your crazy, _Strike thought to himself. It was a thought that came into his head often.

Rowan bent down and pulled a tooth from Branche's mouth. HE pushed it into his collar and it glinted among the many teeth.

He padded past the other cats and when his fur toughed Strie's pelt, he tried not to shudder. He had seen Rowan do damage like this before and he would never get used to it.

Rowan paused before he left and then turned. Both FLora and Stick had their backs arched and their fur was bristling with shock. Their eyes were so huge, Strike was afraid their eyes would pop out.

Rowan smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "Good job," he purred, "though how unfortunate for Branch." WItha flick of his tail he left, leaving the three horrified cats behind with the gruesome body of their fallen companian.

**. . .**

Coral carefully led me forward. The pain had somewhat subsided but it still hurt. I limped beside er as she nudged me along. SHe seemed to be every where at once, one minute on my left side the next at my right. She kept asking me if i was okay, if i needed a rest, if the pain was getting worse.

I answered her ,"Yes, no, and no," evry time. I was actually pretty tired but she had said there was a cat she knew that could help me and i wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Watch your step," Coral cautioned as a crack came into my path. "Are you sure your alright? Maybe we can stop and get you a drink of water and get you calmed down?"

"Your the one who needs to calm down!" i hissed. Her constant chattering wasn't helping me with my pain and she was making us slow down. Each time we slowed down, the pain got worse.

"Ok,ok I'm just trying to help!" she mewed defensivly and continued in helping me. I let out small grunts every now and then but i realized that the pain was slowly ebbing away. This surprised me, but i didn't say anything.

"How close are we?" i asked, suddenly feeling very tired and worn out. Coral lifted up her nose and sniffed. "Yes, we're close. Stay here for a minute," she mewed. I happily obliged and lied down with my head on my paws, my eyes drooped with sleepinees and i stared as she ran and disappeared behind a corner.

I curled up, wanting to fall asleep. I fought against it for a while but lost and my eyes finally fell shut. I gentle nudge woke me up way too soon. i looked up and Coral and a ruffled old she-cat were standing over me. The she-cat looked familiar but i was so tired i couldn't put my paw on why. SHe took one look at me and nodded her head. Coral getly helped me up and we followed the she-cat to whereever she was taking us.


End file.
